The present invention relates to housings and relates more particularly to a housing for a computer power supply unit which has a storage chamber on the the top for holding a hard disk drive.
A variety of personal computers are known and widely used for different purposes. The mainframe of a personal computer commonly has a space for mounting a hard disk drive and a space for mounting a power supply unit. Because of the arrangement of these spaces, the size of a personal computer can not be greatly reduced.